


How Many Times?

by Bisexual_Dragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Len, Dom Mick, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M, M/M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Short One Shot, Smut, Sub Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Dragon/pseuds/Bisexual_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry had lost count after four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Times?

Barry had lost count after four.

He had come so many times at the hands of his two lovers and even his speedy refractory period got tired. He’d come from both of their fists in his ass, them sucking him off, their tongues, their fingers, every way they could think of they had used on him. During it all, he hadn’t been able to do anything but lay there as they all but tortured him. No matter how much he begged they had continued their relentless assault on his body.

Now he just lay limp in the bounds that Mick and Len had put him in as Len pounded relentlessly at his prostate. They wanted him to come once more but he didn’t think he could. “I can’t,” he mumbled as Len stroked his cock in time with each thrust.

“Yes you can, Scarlet,” Len mumbled as he leaned down and kissed the younger man. “Just one more.”

He shook his head back and forth and let out a pathetic little whine as Len continued to play with his most sensitive places. The stimulation was almost too much and was beginning to it that wonderful pleasure-pain to just pain.

A pair of hands slid up his torso and latched onto his nipples. Barry’s mouth dropped open at the feeling of Mick’s hands on him. “One more.” Mick’s deep voice whispered into his ear, his hot breath tickling the shell and sending shivers down Barry’s body. “Be a good boy for us and just come one more time.You wanna be a good boy for us don’t you?”

Barry whined again and nodded. Of course, he did. He always wanted to be their good boy. He loved it most when these two were happy with him when he’d done something right and they were proud of him.

Mick twisted his left nipple and bit the shell of his ear. “Use your words,” he said.

“Yes-yes I want to be a good boy.”

Len started stroking him faster and his thrust got longer and deeper. “Then come for us, Scarlet.”

Len’s words were like a switch being flipped and Barry came. His cock was so spent that only a few weak little spurts of come left it before finally going limp in Len’s hand. A second later the older man was coming as well, his seed painting his insides like Mick’s had, the two mixing together.

Barry whined as Len slowly pulled out of him, his cock dragging across Barry’s prostate as he did so. Len leaned down and kissed Barry softly. “Good boy, you did so well for us.”

Barry let out a low sound of contentment as Mick untied his wrists from the headboard and Len went to get a washcloth from the bathroom. Barry barely noticed as the two of them cleaned him and themselves up and then climbed into bed with him, Len on his right and Mick on his left. As soon as they were both in though Barry curled into them as their arms instantly came around him.

“You alright?” Len asked as he gently ran a hand up and down Barry’s arm.

Barry nodded as he curled into the two of them even more. “M’fine,” he mumbled.

Mick kissed the back of his neck. “We didn’t push you too hard did we?”

Barry shook his head, he was having to fight to keep his eyes open now. “No...felt good, jus’ tires.”

“Sleep then. We’ll take care of you.”

Barry mumbled something unintelligible before his eyes slid closed and his breathing began to even out. The two of them had worn him out after hours of teasing and playing.

“Did you keep count?” Mick asked as he settled in behind their young lover, his arm snaking around his waist. At the nod he got Len he asked, “How many times?”

Len grinned. “Twenty-three times, a new record.”


End file.
